


Girl in Red in That Coffee Shop of Blue

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Trying to come up with an idea for her next article, Leia goes to a coffee shop to find some much needed inspiration. However, she ends up finding a lot more than she had initially thought.





	Girl in Red in That Coffee Shop of Blue

When it came to finding inspiration for her articles, Leia found it that nothing sparked her imagination quite like a cup of coffee on a sunny day. With Trigleph being a growing city that it was, new coffee shops were opening almost on a weekly basis like mushrooms after a rainy day. The one Leia had her eyes on was simply called ‘Blue’. It didn’t have much more to go for it other than it’s enticing name and few pictures posted online, but the simplicity of it all did peak Leia’s curiosity. Rather than being stuck indoors, she picked up her shoulder bag and headed towards the newly opened cafeteria.   
  
Much to Leia’s surprise, there wasn’t exactly the big rush of customers she had expected. With her included, there were but handful of people in line. Even though the circumstances were optimal, it seemed like whoever owned the place had chose a poor timing for their opening day, given how many cafeterias had been opened right before and would be opened but a few weeks afterwards as well.   
  
The line to order quickly vanished, with each and every person soon finding a table to sit and something to keep them entertained while they were waiting for their order, be it magazine, laptop or simply their phone. Soon enough, it was her turn to order.   
  
Despite the fact that she had practiced her order in her head before hand, she was left speechless when it was her turn to order. Thanks to the line in front of her, she hadn’t seen what the girl behind the counter looked like, but now that she did, she didn’t know what to say.   
  
It took Leia a moment to realize that despite the fact that she had completely frozen in her place, the rest of the world hadn’t. “I think you dropped something,” the girl behind the counter pointed out. It was thanks to her voice that Leia was able to snap out of it.   
  
“Oh shoot, I’m so, so sorry!” Leia said as she bowed her head down before picking up her wallet. Luckily there wasn’t anyone behind her, so it seemed like her little mishap was mostly victim free incident.   
  
“Hey, happens to the best of us,” the girl grinned in return.   
  
What surprised Leia the most was her own behavior. It wasn’t like of her to freeze like this, but now for some reason she couldn’t help but to feel nervous. Her palms were feeling sweaty and her throat was feeling dry.   
  
The girl behind the counter seemed a bit puzzled by it all, but more so than that, she seemed to be amused by it all. Quirky customers after all were both blessing and a curse, but luckily to Leia her antics were clearly of the first category.   
  
“But I suppose you were thinking of ordering something, right? This is a cafeteria after all. Tables are for paying customers only sadly.”   
  
Leia couldn’t quite put her thoughts into words why the girl with bright white hair was so encaptivating to her. She wasn’t particularly tall or elegant, as she was notably shorter than she was and her hair and clothes both seemed to incline that she wasn’t exactly the type who took best care of themselves. As for her clothes, she seemed to only be willing to put up with some of the seemingly mandatory clothes for work, as her skirt seemed to fit the cafeteria’s color scheme, but her bright red t-shirt stood out even more as a result. Before Leia could get to ogle at her thigh high socks that much further, she realized she hadn’t actually opened up her mouth to reply:   
  
“O-Oh yeah, um… I’d like one iced coffee, please. And don’t skimp on cream.”   
  
“That’d normally cost you extra, but given that you’re the first customer today to make me smile, I’m gonna put it in for free. Just don’t tell anyone or they might fire me,” the girl replied with a playful little wink. “Just go ahead and sit down. I’ll come to you in a few.”   
  
If Leia had been nervous before, it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. She couldn’t come up with any sort of response other than a laughing nervously and by finger gunning the girl. Pulling her hat down in hopes of it covering just how red her face was, Leia went to sit down in hopes of clearing her head.   
  
Soon enough she was staring at her laptop, with empty document in front of her eyes. The only thing that suggested the computer was even up was the ticking clock at the bottom of the screen and the flashing space where typed words would appear. Leia had been filled with nothing but determination and inspiration this morning, yet now her tools of trade, words, were failing her.   
  
“Oh, so you’re a reporter, huh?” said now familiar voice.   
  
Turning around, Leia saw the girl from before, one that she now identified as Nadia thanks to her name badge. “Y-Yeah. Or well, kind of a new one still. I’m not writing any big pieces just yet, just opinion pieces and whatnot at the moment,” Leia coughed in response.   
  
“Hey, sounds a whole hell of a cooler than my job,” Nadia smirked. Picking up the last glass from her plate, she put the cup next to Leia before starting to swirl some cream on top of it. “So, what’s your name?”   
  
“Um, it’s Leia, Leia Rolando. And I guess your name is--”   
  
“Nadia, but I’m not a big fan of that name if I’m being honest with you. My dick of a father picked it up for me, but when I’m legally able to change it, that’s the first thing I’m going to do.”   
  
“Oh…?” Leia pondered out loud, clearly a bit surprised by the girl’s open nature and her slightly vulgar language. She wasn’t exactly shocked by the latter, but hearing waitress talk like that did come off as unusual if nothing else. It did add to her character though, so much so that Leia couldn’t help but to smirk a bit. “So, what should I call you then?”   
  
“Agria,” Agria said as she put the plate onto the table and moved to sit on the opposite end of the small round table.   
  
“You’re not busy or anything?” Leia asked as she turned to look around, seeing another line form up where she had stood but a few minutes ago.   
  
“Nah, someone else will cover up for me or whatever. I’m much more intrigued by you,” Agria grinned.   
  
Blinking a few times, Leia felt that familiar warm feeling all around her face make a return. “M-Me? What’s so special about me?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Agria shrugged. Leaning back against her chair, Agria lifted one of her legs over the other. Leia couldn’t help but to snor a bit as she noticed just how hard it seemingly was for Agria to both sit still or sit in what people would call a normal position. “You just… look interesting to me, you know?”   
  
Again, Leia didn’t know just what to say. Everything about this girl seemed unusual to her, yet something also made her want to get to know her better. “Well that’s one way to compliment a girl,” Leia smirked, wrapping some of her long strings of hair around her index finger while trying to play it cool. Sadly, Leia was good at great many things, but being smooth and suave weren’t exactly something she’d list on her resume.   
  
“Eh, think nothing of it,” Agria hand-waved at the compliment. “So, what are you working on right now then? Something juicy, I bet?”   
  
Leia’s only response initially was but a weary sigh. Shaking her head, she spoke up: “I wish. I came here in hopes of getting motivated, but so far I’m just… out of ideas. Not even this--” Leia took a moment to wet her lips by taking a sip of her coffee. Agria had really murdered the drink with cream, so much so that after taking a sip, there was a faint trail of creamy mustache on Leia’s face without her realizing it. “--lovely drink is giving me any ideas to work with sadly.”   
  
Rubbing her chin for a moment, Agria soon stood up. Picking up her plate, she bent down a bit, letting her free hand idly and faintly brush over Leia’s chin. “Just write from your heart. I’m sure it will come to you.”   
  
Turning her head to watch Agria leave, Leia could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Slowly she returned her attention back onto her laptop, her fingers now hovering over her keyboard.   
  
**How do you know that you’re in love?** \- By Leia Rolando.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Agria on Tales of Serveria Discord channel for their Tales of Secret gift. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me at Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan  
> If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
